Random Arenas
Description Test your mettle! Lead your team to victory or drag them down to defeat. Two teams of four randomly allied players fight it out gladiator style. The Random Arenas (commonly abbreviated as RA) is a place where you can hop in and PvP whenever you want. Simply click the "Enter Battle" button under the Party Formation box. Random Arena's matches consist of battles between two teams of four randomly chosen players. The match happens in one of thirteen randomly chosen maps. This random factor is difficult to deal with, as you only have an idea of what you are going to deal with. Most Random Arenas maps have a simple goal: eliminate the opposing team (but see below). The Random Arenas were previously known as the Competition Arenas, or CA, and available from Lion's Arch, and did not include Heroes' Crypt or Deldrimor Arena in their map selection. The arena was moved to The Battle Isles and given the two additional arenas as part of the January 19, 2006 update. Location Getting There #Map travel to The Battle Isles (Great Temple of Balthazar) from Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan. #Enter the Random Arenas by talking to the Canthan Ferry Captain on the Isle of the Nameless. NPCs *Toluus, Zaishen Adherent *Jhoneil [Priest of Balthazar] *Rune Trader *Xunlai Agent Storage (2x) Exits None (but see below) Competitive Mission Team Setup The following applies for this arena: * Level Requirement: 20 * Team size: 4 * Teams: Randomly chosen Match Types ; Annihilation : Kill the other team! ; Obelisk Annihilation : Kill the other team, flag obelisks for extra help! ; Priest annihilation : A Priest resurrects his team every two minutes, kill the other team and their priest to win! ; Kill count : Score more kills than the other team, in 3 minutes! Tip: To get acquainted with these match types, ask the Master of Paths to take you to the Training Arena. Maps Battles take place in any of the following arenas: Rewards Notes * Upon entering a random arena battle, players are initially randomly placed onto four-person teams. Should a player disconnect during the countdown for the start of this first match, another random player may be placed onto the shorted team. After this first match, if a team member disconnects, the slot will be filled at the start of the next round. Leaving intentionally during a match or upon loading is considered extremely rude and puts your team at a large disadvantage (usually seen when players load into a team that does not have a monk). If you do have to leave, try to wait until the end of the match. If you don't, you will get the Dishonorable Hex spell on you if done enough. *Depending on the current number of players, if you and a friend or an alternate account "Enter" the Random Arena mission at the same time, there is a decent chance you two could be in the same match (or even the same team). *If 1 player of the team reaches 25 consecutive wins, the entire team will be returned to the outpost. Other players who haven't reached 25 wins when this happens will not be awarded additional gladiator points. Tips * Resurrection Signet is vastly useful to bring back fallen allies, and every RA player should reserve a slot for it. Hard resurrect skills (especially Rebirth, Vengeance and Resurrect) should never be used due to long casting times and vulnerability to both the caster and the revived. Some exceptions include Mesmers with Resurrection Chant and Ritualists with Flesh of My Flesh. * It generally is a good idea to bring self-healing and any sort of Condition and Hex removal, as Condition-causing skills and Hexes are quite popular. * Don't use builds that depend on a Monk being present. In a randomly picked team, you will likely not have a Monk in your group. * Melee classes are popular in RA. Bringing some form of defense against melee attackers is a good idea. * Don't use two or more superior runes, if any at all. Lower HP will make it easier for enemies to kill you and harder for your monk to heal you from a spike. Related Articles * General guide to RA * PUG Category:Arenas (Core) Category:The Battle Isles